


Troy (Poem)

by AbigailPickardWrites



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Iliad and the Oddessy, The Oddessy, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Gay, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, Poetry, m/m - Freeform, tsoa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailPickardWrites/pseuds/AbigailPickardWrites
Summary: Just a poem I wrote from Patroclus' perspective because I have a lot of feelings and idk what to do with them.





	Troy (Poem)

I try to ignore it

I focus on what made him mine

When his eyes flickered to meet my own

When his skin seemed to glow in the firelight

When his fingers traced my arm

I think of his beautiful voice

I think of him strumming the lyre or

Telling me a story

I think of his kindness

His trusting heart and his loving nature

But it haunts me still

Because I also remember him coming back to the tent

Soaked in blood

But not his

When he looks over at me and smiles in reassurance in the middle of a pile of bodies

Or when I see his spear blade easily cut through men's throats

Who have families that will mourn

How many people grieve because of him?

How many people has he killed?

He was born to be a warrior

But he was so sweet to me

I feel like crying when I see him begin to harden

They're sharpening him into a weapon

But he's not a ruthless killer

He cradles my face when I cry

He saves the women they drag back from the villages at my request

He kisses me softly and I know he loves me

I was with him when we ran in the woods as children

Or swam in the creeks

Or sat under trees dreaming of a happier future

I was with him when we heard stories from our elders

And hungrily ate like wolves, forgetting our manners

I remember how horrified he was when he first saw death

How he grieved

They weren't there

They don't know

I sometimes feel like he is slipping through my fingers

Like sand in an hourglass

Like he'll become something else

I hide it from him

My grief

It would only bring him pain to know how sorrowful I am about him

And his victims

And he's so famous

He'll go down in history, possibly me, too

For being beside him

They will say I was his friend

Because we can only touch in the secrecy of his tent

We will be erased by time

It's all so hopeless

I'm so scared

Stranded outside the city of Troy

Listening to swords clash and the screams

He's running out of minutes

Will tonight be the last time he presses his lips to mine?

I try to ignore it

The death he causes

The tool that they are making him into

The fate our love has

The prophecy

His inevitable

Untimely

Unfair

Death

I hear him whisper my name in the dark

Patroclus

And tears slip from my eyes

Because I can't save him

I can't do a single thing to save my Achilles


End file.
